


Instant Desire

by Jess_Targaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Targaryen/pseuds/Jess_Targaryen
Summary: Margaery meets Sansa's cousin at Catelyn Stark's birthday party and sparks fly immediately.





	Instant Desire

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/142587552@N03/15Mi5g)

Margaery and Sansa were on their second drink at Catelyn Stark’s birthday party when Margaery spotted a smoking hot stranger walk in. She almost dropped her drink as her eyes roamed his body. Margaery nudged Sansa’s arm to get her attention.

“Sans? Who’s that extremely hot guy?” Margaery asked and with her eyes she pointed to the direction of the handsome stranger.

“Who?’ Sansa asked as she looked in the direction Margaery wanted. “Ohhh, you mean Jon?”

“Jon? Who is this sexy beast named Jon?” Margaery asked, her brain already forming a number of dirty images involving this Jon.

“Urghhh, Margaery! That’s my cousin you’re drooling over” Sansa exclaimed, not wanting to think of Jon in that way at all!

“Cousin, huh?” Margaery smirked. “That doesn’t change the fact that he’s hot and you didn’t tell me that you had a _hot, hot, hot_ cousin”. Margaery looked at her disappointedly. “However, you can rectify that, Sans. Introduce me to your cousin”. Neither Sansa nor Margaery saw the devasted look on Robb’s face as he approached them before swiftly walking in another direction when he heard of Margaery’s interest in Jon.

Margaery turned her head back in Jon’s direction but her smile faded when she saw a beautiful olive skinned woman next to him. “Typical” Margaery muttered. “All the hot guys always have a hot girl with them”.

Sansa laughed as Margaery downed her drink.

“Why is this funny?”

“Because, Marg” Sansa began, still laughing as she spoke. “That’s Jon’s sister”.

“ _Sister?!’_ Margaery said incredulously. “They don’t look anything alike”.

“They have different mothers” Sansa explained. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to him” Sansa said. Margaery followed and looked unusually nervous before her confident persona reappeared.

“Jon!” Sansa said and the cousins embraced before she also embraced the beautiful olive-skinned woman. “This is my friend, Margaery Tyrell”.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Margaery”. Jon smiled at her and it had the ability to make her instantaneously wet. _Fuck, he’s good!_ “This is my sister, Rhaenys”.

Margaery said her pleasantries with the woman but her eyes were focussed on Jon. He wore a casual white shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, which showed his muscular forearm. His biceps were straining against the material and Margaery could imagine just how strong and ripped he was.

And then there was his tight black jeans.

Margaery had almost whimpered when she got a glimpse of his perfect arse. She wanted to do a number of naughty things to him. _Get a grip!_ She told herself. Sansa and Rhaenys had walked off together, leaving just her and Jon.

She smiled at him, the smile that had men flustered in her presence but either Jon could hide it well or he was not flustered at all. She didn’t know which one she preferred more. She looped her arm through his as she led him towards the drinks. “So Jon…Tell me about yourself. Sansa has been very vague when it comes to you”.

She looked up at him, whilst their bodies were close together, and fluttered her eyes at him. She looked innocent but she was anything but. She saw his grey eyes darken as he looked down her crop top. Margaery smirked at his obvious desire but she couldn’t talk as he had gotten her wet before she had even spoke to him.

Margaery listened intently as he told her about his job as a writer and how he rejected his father’s offer to work for the Targaryen brand. _Smart and sexy,_ she thought to herself. Whilst he seemed a very nice guy, Margaery secretly hoped he was different than other _nice guys._ She wanted a guy who she could do freaky things with and although she barely knew him, she wanted that guy to be Jon.

Unfortunately for Margaery, Jon’s aunt Catelyn had appeared and he went over to her to wish her a happy birthday. He told her he’d come find her in a little while to continue their chat and the look he gave her nearly made Margaery jump him in the middle of the party.

* * *

 

“Your cousin has ruined my panties” Margaery said abruptly to Sansa when she found her and the brunette was glad Jon’s sister wasn’t there. “Fuck me, he’s hot”

“Urgh Marg! Too much information. I don’t want to know what my cousin does to you” Sansa responded. Thankfully for Sansa, Margaery did change the subject and they spoke for a while until she spotted Jon getting a drink.

* * *

 

They were well into their drinks and both were feeling a little tipsy which meant that Margaery held onto Jon’s arm even tighter. She gave him her lopsided smile, the one that could have men begging for her, and she hoped that Jon got the hint because he was quite an oblivious man. For example, he didn’t understand just how charming he was and Margaery found it endearing.

His dark grey eyes stared into her brown ones and Margaery felt herself blush at the intensity of it but then he pulled away and she felt bitterly disappointed. That feeling didn’t last long though as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards an exit.

“Let’s go” he said and Margaery didn’t know where he was going but she followed him anyway. She wanted to fool around in a room for a while before perhaps going back to his place. “The Stark’s mansion is really big and I don’t want anyone to interrupt us” Jon explained to her as he finally opened a door and pulled her inside.

As soon as he had the door closed, Margaery pounced on him and pushed him against the door of one of many bathrooms in the Stark mansion. She kissed him and a split second later, he granted her access and her tongue was in his mouth as he kissed her back hungrily. Margaery moaned into his mouth as his hands slowly moved up her body until they came to a stop just below her breasts.

Her own hands were threading through his long curly hair before one of her hands trailed down his muscled chest and cupped him over his jeans.

“Fuck!” he moaned and Margaery now had no doubt about whether he wanted her as much as she wanted him. _Not just a pretty face,_ Margaery thought wickedly. _He’s certainly well-endowed down there._

Margaery expertly unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, allowing her to slide her hand inside of his boxers and wrap her fingers around his hot and hard length. She pushed his jeans and boxers down his legs, freeing his hard cock and the sight made her drool. His head fell to her shoulder as she began stroking him, whispering dirty words into his ear as she did so.

‘Don’t stop, Margaery’ he pleaded.

 _Oh sweet, Jon. Why would I stop when I’m enjoying myself just as much as you?_ “Never” she growled, biting his earlobe and increasing her pace. Margaery wasn’t typically one for long-term relationships. She was single and liked having fun but the second she saw Jon, she began to doubt it all. _At the very least, we’ll fuck._ Whilst she didn’t tell herself she wanted more, her heart knew she did.

A few more pumps of her hand and a loud moan later, Jon came onto her hand and Margaery smiled victoriously at him whilst he caught his breath. She had never quite gotten such satisfaction out of a hand-job as the one she just gave Jon.

She eyed him with a mischievous look at she brought her hand to her mouth and Jon swallowed hard as Margaery licked his cum from her hand. Once she’d had her fill, she walked towards the sink, sashaying her hips as she does so whilst also looking back in satisfaction because Jon was staring at her arse, to wash her hands.

Her hands wrapped around his neck after she walked back over to him. “When we go back to yours, and we’re _definitely_ going back to yours, I’m going to jerk you off again and you’re going to cum all over my tits”.

“Fuck me…” Jon whispered, feeling himself getting a little flustered at how forward she was.

She gave him a quick kiss before saying, “Oh, I plan to, babe. Many, many times”.

Margaery thought they should head back to Catelyn’s party but Jon clearly had other ideas as he held her wrist and lowered his hands to her arse, giving it a squeeze which had Margaery closing her eyes and moaning.

‘You didn’t think I wouldn’t reciprocate the favour did you?” Jon asked teasingly. 

She let him spin her around and pin her against the wall this time, trapping her between his arms. Jon kissed down her jaw and neck, peppering it with kisses as Margaery urged him on with encouraging moans. His hands were below tits again as he lowered his head and gave each breast a kiss over the material of her crop top.

“Later” he said in a rough voice to them and it sent a jolt of desire down her body, making her toes curl. With one hand he kept her pinned against the bathroom door and with the other, he slid it down her back, cupping her arse once again before unzipping the little zip at the back of her black leather mini-skirt. Margaery shimmied the skirt off of her and Jon was left staring at her panties which were wet with her arousal.

“I was going to finger you…but I can’t wait until we get back to mine to taste you” Jon said in that husky tone that had her thankful Jon had her pinned against the door.

 _Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods!_ Margaery was _really_ hoping she wasn’t setting her expectations too high. She’d had guys go down on her but they weren’t very skilled with their tongue. Jon had already proved his tongue had great skill when he kissed her, so she hoped he was just as good at eating pussy.

Jon knelt in front of her, kissing down her stomach until he was face to face with her drenched panties. “Seven fucking hells, Marg” Jon groaned. He looked up at her and his eyes were so dark, they were almost black and Margaery wanted nothing more than to grab his hair and push her cunt onto his face. _No…Let’s see what he can do._

“I want you Jon Targaryen” Margaery said seductively, giving him a sly grin and arching her body so that her sex was pushed closer to his face. He closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them with a steely look of determination written across his face and all it did was increase Margaery’s excitement for what was to come.

Margaery’s eyes widened as Jon pulled her panties down with his teeth, taking a moment to bury his nose between her folds and sniffing her scent deeply. _The Seven have mercy. How did he know that was always a fantasy of mine?!_ Margaery had always wanted a guy to take off her underwear with their teeth but they were always too impatient and would always roughly shove them down her legs.

She was quickly beginning to learn that Jon wasn’t like other guys. And she liked that very much…very much indeed. He was dragging down her panties very slowly, enjoying every moment and Margaery herself was enjoying every second as the recipient. Once she stepped out of her panties, she didn’t fail to notice Jon unsubtly place them in his pocket.

 _Oh, you dirty boy!_ Margaery thought as a wicked grin appeared on her face.

Jon’s hands caressed her thighs and she felt herself shiver a little at his touch. She couldn’t think a rational thought as his mouth got closer and he eventually gave her a long lick. Margaery shuddered, wanting more but allowing Jon to dictate how this was going to play out.

“Oh, Jon!” she moaned as his tongue deftly licked her between her folds. _He’s really good at this,_ Margaery thought. She really appreciated a guy who could go down on her. She had had some big dicks, one even as big as Jon’s, but they never knew how to eat pussy. _Jon certainly knows how to eat pussy!_

“Mhhhhhhm, you taste _so_ good” Jon said, his voice muffled by her wet cunt.

“Yes, yes, yes, Jon!” Margaery fingers gripped his hair tightly as she felt pleasure flow through her body. His strong grip meant that he stopped her body squirming too much and it also gave her an opportunity to check out his muscular arms.

Jon lapped up her juices, teasing her for a few more minutes by not giving what she desperately wanted but eventually Jon sucked her clit and Margaery’s cry of pleasure was well worth the pain he experienced because she tugged his hair sharply.

Her juices flooded his mouth as she climaxed and Margaery felt pleasure all through her body. _Holy fucking shit!_ She was breathing heavily and looked down at Jon with lust-filled eyes as he licked his lips.

“We’re definitely doing _that_ again” Margaery said once she finally came down from her orgasm. Jon smiled at her and promised he would eat her pussy as much as she wished before she got dressed. “What about my panties?” she asked as received a light smack on her arse in response as they left the bathroom.

“They’re mine now”.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update whenever i feel like writing this fic.


End file.
